cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Enhancements
RE: TonyV (Wow, LOTS of editing, almost a complete rewrite.) Most excellent, I hadn't been back here since my last edit a week ago. I must say though, it's very... encylopedic; the Combining Enhancements section is a tricky read. --Konoko 23:37, 12 March 2006 (PST) Man, I just want to know where the image of that Lightning Bolt came from--who slots a DO, TO and 2 SO's like that? --Phaeton 14:08, 30 March 2006 (PST) :Easy enough to find out, just click on the image and somewhere in there you'll see that Tony uploaded it. Probably just did it as an example, I really doubt he actually slots things like that . --StarGeek 16:27, 30 March 2006 (PST) ::Yeah, it's not really slotted like that, I just concocted it as an example that shows 1) TO's, SO's, and DO's, 2) Less than six full slots, and 3) different kinds of enhancements. I did it on the test server so that I wouldn't have to make any permanent changes to my character. http://taxibots.guildportal.com/Faces/face_wink.gif --TonyV 17:52, 30 March 2006 (PST) Tohit DeBuff change Good catch, Sister Leortha. Confirmation Enhancement Names Do we have a full list somewhere of the names of each SO and DO and the training enh's that they correspond with? If so, where? If not, I'll create one (as soon as I figure out how) and do the work for the mutant and one other origin as well) Stab594 10:59, 30 January 2007 (PST) : Not sure if there is a single list, but all of the info is on the pages listed at Category:Enhancement Prices. - Sister Leortha 11:17, 30 January 2007 (PST) Combining Question Can Hamidon Enhancements be combined? What about Hydra? Titan? Right now, this page says they can't. Corebreach 23:47, 31 August 2007 (EDT) :Hamidon: Definitely. I have a 50++ Centriole sitting there on my enhancement management screen at this very moment. :Hydra: Don't know. Never tried. I would think as long as they're both the same type you could. :Titan: Don't know. Never tried. I would think as long as they're both the same type you could. :Hydra w/ Titan: I'm curious, but have no idea. After all, you can combine a magic/natural DO with a magic/mutation DO as long as they have the same properties. :--Eabrace 01:44, 1 September 2007 (EDT) :Cool. Thanks. Next question: Can you attempt to combine two Enhancements if the result will be below -3 even on a success? (Example: leave a level 1 Enhancement in until you're level 10, then combine with another 1, or a 5.) Corebreach 03:47, 2 September 2007 (EDT) :: o.o first, yes, you can combine hydra and titans, I have a couple that where donated to my odd stuff bins. The problem with combining a lvl 1 and a lvl 5 at lvl 10, is, even if you won on the % chance.. the system will not let you combine an enhancement thats red to anything in your powers. Now a lvl 1 and a lvl 10? yes, you could combine those provided the lvl 1 enhancement was the slotted one (your just very likely to fair). --Sleepy Kitty 06:08, 2 September 2007 (EDT) :::Thanks for testing that. I've fixed the text so that it no longer says special enhancements can not be combined. --Heltende 16:22, 6 March 2008 (UTC) buff stores I'd like to see a table with the 5 lvl 30-40 hero SO contacts (Serafina, Agent Six, etc.) laid out. This seems like as good a place to do it as any. I'll do it eventually. --Colonel Jasmine 14:51, 19 October 2007 (EDT) -- done, my first table --Colonel Jasmine 07:56, 23 October 2007 (EDT) Pet Enhancements I've read multiple conflicting descriptions of how slotting pets works, mostly concerning how recharges and endurance reductions work in Mastermind pets. Could someone possibly expand the article to include an accurate description of this, or else link the article to another page that does? It'd be helpful for clarifying things. --Professor Immortal 01:43, 7 November 2007 (EST) Relative Enhancement Values I just finished adding a new section which pulls together data that was available in several other sources. The data was originally compiled by peterpeter in the forums here, and then added to by GECCo and Telecommuter. I didn't actually concatenate any of this info myself, I just reformatted it for the wiki. I used html tables rather than wiki table formatting because I can never seem to be able to pull off wiki table formatting without forgetting a pipe somewhere or other. My layout intention is to have the text on the left and the table on the right, but I was only able to achieve this by putting a width on the text, which I don't think should be necessary. If anyone else wants to take a stab at replicating this layout with a more elegant method, I would appreciate it. --Heltende 16:04, 6 March 2008 (UTC) : I bot-converted the html to wiki markup for you. I wonder if maybe the table would work better if we moved it below the text, then split it up into two or three columns. It's very tall, but narrow -- so using columns would help fit more of it on the screen at once. What do you think? I can try to take a crack at reformatting it that way if you want. -- Sekoia 00:34, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :: The reason I put the text beside the table was because it was so long and skinny, but you're correct, a better layout may be to use multiple columns, and the put it under the text. I'd love for you to take a crack at it! I don't have a lot of time to work on it in the short term. -- Heltende 14:54, 7 March 2008 (UTC)